Traces of Love
by Netealia Lane Foxwood
Summary: Everyone knows Kagome Scared Arrows are made of her soul (if you don't you do now) but only she herself knows that every time she shots her arrow she is slowly killing herself. What will Inuyasha do when he finds out she is giving her life to save others.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.Foxy

Rating: R - N17 for adult langue and sexual situations.

_Prologue_

_WARNING: OOC at times_

The weather was beginning to chill this time of year and the gang was head further north in search of a jewel shard rumor they had herd from a traveler they had come by a few days before. According to the man there was a small village to the north up in the mountains that was having some trouble with normally demons they would not worry about.

:……Fight up in the Mountains……:

"Inuyasha! SIT!" screamed Kagome as she notched her arrow readying it for attack. There enemy was a salamander demon who had six jewel shard fragments lodged allover its body. It had been ready to strike when she had sat Inuyasha forcing him to the ground.

The demon had surprisingly got the better of Sango and Miroku had been at her side in a flash ready to suck the demon into the wind tunnel no longer caring about the jewel shards it had. It was then that Inuyasha had intervened and told Miroku to leave with Sango to tend to her wounds. There wasn't much of an argument between the two and Miroku left with out more than three words, Sango held tight to him.

As of right now Kagome had two of her scared arrows flying over Inuyasha's had toward the demon. They hit there target and she fired another which purified the monster into nothing but ash. Inuyasha had sat up and insisted that he had it under control while Kagome retrieved the shard pieces. She had got as far as picking up the third shard when she had dropped to her knees.

She could feel Inuyasha at her side but she couldn't hear anything he was saying if he was talking at all. Her entire world went black when he picked her up to cradle her.

……:The Next Day……:

Kagome awoke like she did every morning and was greeted with the worried looks form all her friends leaning over her. What ever had happened she seemed fine, or at least hoped she was...

* * *

Author Notes: This is not a chapter it is just, well it's not a summery, something that happened before the actual story starts. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, FLAMES WELCOME! thanks. 


	2. Reopening Old Wounds

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi. Foxy

Rating: R - N17 for adult langue and sexual situations.

Author: Netealia Lane Foxwood 

_**TRACES OF LOVE #1**_

Date: 06/23/2004 Revise: 09/06/2004

_Reopening Old Wounds_

A slight chill ran though the air as Kagome rested at The Bone Eaters well watching the sun rise and the morning dew settle on the grassy field around her. She let out a small sigh and rose from sitting on the edge of the well, she knew that Inuyasha would have picked up her sent by now with the way the wind was blowing and would be there any moment. _'Why do I even bother to come back here, as soon as he gets here all he is going to do is yell and call me names_...' Kagome thought '_and god knows what he's going to say about my new elfit_.' she let out a another sigh this one sad and began walking toward the Sacred Tree, where he always seemed to be.

Thinking a little more she forced a smile on her lips in hopes that it would really make her want to smile. Then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she sensed two shards of the sacred jewel approaching very quickly. At first Kagome was still and her heart speed up slightly, but then it dawned on her that she only knew of one person, or rather demon, who could move that fast and would have shards. She let herself relax when her presumption was proven right by the small tornado that stopped dead in front of her, reveling a tall dark haired man dressed in brown fur with deep blue eyes only he could have.

"Kouga, what brings you here?" Kagome tried to smile like normal, but ended up with one of those 'what does he want now' smiles instead, not that he knew the difference.

Kouga smiled and clasped her hands in his before he began to speak. "I was in the area when I caught your sent, and just wanted to see my woman since I couldn't smell shit head near you!" He heard her give off a few 'hehe's' before he noticed her change in clothing, with a wide grin painted on his face he opened his mouth to say something but Kagome cut him off before he had the chance.

"Kouga, you know that Inuyasha will be here any moment, and with you standing so close to me he is going to get angry. So if you would just let go of my han-" she stopped when he sniffed the air and turned his head to look in the direction Kagome knew was most likely Inuyasha would approach. "Kouga?"

He let his hands loosen on hers and one of his drop to his side before he took her left hand with his right and began to led her in that direction. "Come on, Kagome, we'll meet him half way." he stated walking at a pace that was quick for her so she stayed behind him as he basically dragged her into the dense forest.

He lead her in complete quite making sure to lead her around any twigs or bushes that would possible scrap her. Kagome was almost in panic when he led her. Her thoughts where more rambling than normal, '_…he is leading me to Inuyasha? This can't be a good thing, can it? What's he up to anyway? Why is he being so quite? How does he know I was going to meet Inuyasha? And on that note why is he still holding my hand like I'm a lost child?…" _as she thought she became angry, though she was working hard to push it back down. Suddenly she was stopped when she ran right into Kouga's back and fell to the ground on her back side. She looked up at him, she had been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that he had stopped right before they had reached the small clearing of the sacred tree.

She was about to say something when she heard the faint sound of a 'Feh' and then a thud. '_What the hell was that?_' she wanted to say but had already figured out by the time Kouga finished his sarcastic statement that had fallen out of his mouth like a lead plate.

"That was graceful, truly worthy of a half-breed such as yourself!"

:......Inuyasha's Forest......:

Inuyasha ran though his forest making hast to get to Kagome as quickly as possible. Normally he would have leaped form branch to branch to avoid having to making his way though the thick forest growth, but this morning he felt like seeing if he did stay on the ground if he could increase his speed form one distance to another. Shifting his weight form leg to leg to dodged the thick trunks of the forest trees, and other small plants. Then when the wind shifted he got a sniff of Kagome's sent once more, it was like the smell of rain before it hit the ground. Then letting his mind wonder '_Stupid wench. Why does she always have to leave? Doesn't she like it here with her friends and me? Well at lest she back now, I guess. I miss her so much every time she leaves, theres nothing to do, and then there's the fact that when she does we all have to stop and wait for her to return. Maybe if I asked her to stay she would. Yeah right!_' Inuyasha shook his head in a attempt to clear his head and with a "Feh," ran dead into a large tree.

"That was graceful, truly worthy of a half-breed such as yourself!" the voice seeped into Inuyasha's ears as he fell to the ground with a hard impact, making him growl.

"What the fuck do you want you wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha snapped back growling even deeper. "Where's Kagome if you have gone any where near her I will rip your legs out form under you, you, you....." he let his words trail off before finishing his sentence in the calmest voice he had, "flee bag." His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when Kagome walked out form behind him, and then to add to that he noticed what she was wearing. she was wearing a black skirt with hunter green trim that lined the bottom hem, it was the same style as her school uniform skirt, heeled sandals that where about two or three inches high also black, but what really shocked him was her black shirt, it covered none of her torso, it sat low on her shoulders so that it showed a small amount of cleavage and was plastered to her skin until the long sleeves belled out. The last thing he noticed about her new clothes was a small black choker about one inch thick with a tear shaped stone that hung form the center the same hunter green color as the lining on her skirt.

Kagome quickly broke the silence both boys where in, "Hello, Inuyasha. Thank you Kouga." Inuyasha felt his heart snap when she turned on her heels to face Koga and turned her back to him. "Thank you for walking me, but I..." she stopped what she was saying when she noticed the way her voice was being faded out by Inuyasha loud growling. Again Kagome turned on her heels, this time to not only face Inuyasha but to walk up to him. As she began to walk away form Kouga she felt a hand snake from behind her and rest on her bare stomach and pull her back into something solid. Kagome blinked a few times before she could speak, "Kouga, you really shouldn't do that. Now please let go." She let out a 'yep' and her face turned bright red when he spread his fingers apart to fan them on her torso and press her closer to him. The hole thing making her feel like there where little ants that where wearing combat boots doing the tango inside her stomach. She wasn't atracted to Kouga but that didn't mean she didn't uninteshaly respond to his advance, letting her sent give off the slightest perfume of arousle.

"Kagome you smell nice." Kouga spoke in a husky voice with a smirk on his face staring straight at Inuyasha, but also making it so Kagome couldn't see the features on his face the way he had shifted. Inuyasha snapped when he pushed harder on her stomach making her inhale shapely in surprise and her aroused sent take a spike, she was in shock and could not find any words that where willing to leave her mouth so she simply tried to push away, well she would have pushed away if Inuyasha hadn't ripped her form Kouga's grasp.

"Don't you EVER TOUCH KAGOME AGAIN, you whelp. She is not your woman, she belongs to me, her protector, her companion!" Inuyasha would have drew Tetsusaiga if Kagome was not grasping his arms to keep him at bay, though she herself was having a hard time standing after Inuyasha's last comment. She was so lost one minute you would think he hated her very presents and then he was being sweet... Well maybe not sweet but you would think he cared at times.

"She IS my woman, dog breath so get used to it," was all Kouga said before the growling in Inuyasha chest grew to new levels every second, then he gave one of his own not quite as loud but enough to be heard.

"STOP! I'm not some object. I don't belong to anyone!" Kagome cried as the sent of fear rolled off her, in fear that if they stared fighting this time that she wouldn't be able to stop them. Their fights had been getting worse lately, last time she thought Kouga really was dead when his comrades carried him off, and Inuyasha was bed riden for six days. It had been so near the new moon she had had nightmares where she would wakeup sceaming not really sure if he was still there or he really had passed away in his weakened state. Kagome just couldn't go though that again, after all she still woke up in a cold sweat with thoes recuring nightmares once and awile, but too much for her liking altogeher.

"OK. well I guess that I will be off, Kagome, I'll be back for you after I have hunted down Naraku, and then I will kill that half-breed so you are free to love me." With that said he ran to Kagome and kissed her so quick that by the time either Inuyasha or Kagome had realized what had happened he was out of sight.

"Get back here and fight me, you fucking wolf!" Inuyasha screamed. In the mean time Kagome was so shocked that she didn't notice Inuyasha had pulled form her embrace to start chasing after Koga, but that didn't last long because when she noticed, he was still yelling in the direction Kouga had just took of in.

"SIT BOY," Kagome yelled over Inuyasha's voice, his body running face first with the hard ground. "I happened to have a head ache, so if you would be so kind as to stop yelling so I can at least try to make as if I don't have one by the time we get to the village. I would hate............" this was completely claim but was all she got out before she fell on her hands and knees in mild pain. Inuyasha jumped to her side so quickly, anyone would have guessed he was there to begin with instead of infront of her in the clearing about twenty feet away. "don't... say... anything...." He began to panic before he himself fell to his knees beside her trying to figure out how to help. By reflex he reahed out to make soothing cycles on her back, but her body had gone num and she could not feel the action that would had been more than comferting to her.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered so soft she could hardly hear him. she looked into his amber depths noticing the worried and panic in them and tried to smile.

_'You would almost think he really does care for me by the look in his eyes, but that can't be he loves Kikouy.'_

"Its nothing," she said as the pain stared to fade. "Like I said I have a head ache, I just need some rest is all." with the last part of her speech Inuyasha picked her up not really noticing what he was doing and pulled her in his lap to cradle her to sleep. She seemed to fit to his chest perfectly as he tucked her head under his chin inhaleing her sent to see if she was sick or wounded, and just to enjoy the sent that was her. Kagome didn't have the energy to acted surprised when she was hosted into his lap and cradled to sleep witch came faster than normal, but it was a dreamless sleep, a sleep caused by fainting.

Out of all the long three years Inuyasha had known Kagome she had done this several times before and she had passed out and woke a few hours later just fine. He hoped that was the case this time too. '_What is wrong with her does she have old wounds that just wouldn't go away, is she sick, or something?' _he moved to stand then with her still in his arms leapt up into the Sacred Tree and fall into a light sleep wile he awaited for her to wake before they returned to the village. With anyone else he would have rushed them to Kaede, but all the other times this had happened she had pleeded with him not to just telling him she wasn't sleeping well, or she was stressed. _'Kagome what is the matter? I wish I knew, I wish you would tell me if you have old wounds that cause you pain once and awhile... What's the matter with you my Kagome? Don't you know I would do anything to keep you safe? you are my greates secret keep-safe...' _

* * *

Author Notes: Please r/r! this is my first fiction so try to be nice but i would like to hear form you either way... I went over this chapter and changed and added a few things like a million times, well I think I fixed everything. And I know its a little OOC.

Summery for next chapter: Kagome finally starts to worry about why she is continually passing out, and seeks Kaede for the answer...


	3. An Incomplete Soul

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.Foxy

Rating: R - N17 for adult langue and sexual situations.

Author: Netealia Lane Foxwood

_**TRACES OF LOVE #2**_

Date: 07/06/2004 Revise: 01/07/2005

_An Incomplete Soul_

Kagome woke up to the sound of breathing, it wasn't her own but it was very comforting none the less. She didn't let her thoughts rest on the sound of it though, instead she took a moment to try and recall when she had fallen asleep. After she made a quick run though of her memories and still didn't have the answer she was seeking let herself fall into a state of deep thought forgetting everything else around her. It only took Kagome a minute to remember that Kouga had shown up along with Inuyasha, they had began to fight, she had told them to stop, Kouga kissed her, Kouga ran off, Inuyasha went to fallow, her yelling at him, and then nothing but remembering felling dizzy after she had told him to sit.

Kagome came right back into reality when she also remembered she had heard someone breathing behind her when she first woke up. She strained to hear it again but could hear nothing over the increased speed of her heart and breathing, from when she had begun to panic. Still slightly fearful she decided to try and place the place she was in, she had yet to open her eye's and when she did she noticed it was dark outside… '_Wait outside?! Why am I outside? Oh god._' she thought and went to turn her head to see if someone was truly behind her, only to stop when two arms tightened around her stomach. '_OH GOD! Wait just don't panic, its only going to be worse if you panic. To late I'm panicking. Ok, ok, breath in and out and just relax old girl, your probably just dreaming._' She was slowly getting herself to relax when who ever was behind her began to nuzzle the spot between her neck and shoulder.

She visible stiffened and voiced out loud, "What am I thinking now is the perfect time to start panicking…" She stopped breathing completely when the two arms around her waist drew her closer and further into the lap of the person behind her. "AHHHHHHH… LET ME GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SCREAM FOR… **INUYA**-" She was stopped in mid yell when a hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her screaming. Kagome now more than just in a panic tried to bit the hand over her mouth and was rewarded when she felt a small amount of skin between her teeth as she began to grind it with her jaw.

"OCH… will you stop that already, its just me!" Yelled Inuyasha right back at her. Though he was proud that she had tried to yell to him for help, but he would never let her know that. "Jezz.. your loud, you know that? of course you do, never mind. Anyway, you passed out again!" Inuyasha felt her stiffen and sighed, "Don't worry I didn't bring you to Kaede, though I don't understand why told me not to if you ever fainted. That's stupid. Feh."

"Look, it's not like you really care so just drop it, but now that I'm awake again I wouldn't mind if you let me down from this tree." She stated as clam as she could. She turned to face him, to look him in the eye to see him giving on of those get-your-self-down looks. "Inuyasha," her voice warned, "I swear to god if you don't get me down right now I'll say the s-word until your back breaks!"

"Try it!" Inuyasha dared her, but decided to finish his threat before she had time to really dwell on the first part. "Then you'll really be stuck up her with no one to get you down. So there!" he shivered when he saw the beginning of the word form on her lips and hurriedly shifted to jump form the high branch with her still in his embrace.

When they got to the ground Kagome knew where they where and headed to the village without saying a word. Inuyasha followed behind her making sure to keep some distance since he wasn't sure by her expression if she was enraged or not. Kagome might have looked mad but in truth she was deeply concerned right then, '_I_ _guess that I'm going to have to talk to Kaede to see if maybe she knows what is wrong with me... but I hope its not what I think it_ _is_...' Her thoughts where cut off as she entered the village and Shippo came out of one of the huts into her waiting arms.

"Kagome, I missed you so much!" Shippo was not only glade that she had come back so soon but also liked her change in attire because it allowed him to curl up into her bare skin and absorb the worth she radiated.

"Oh, Shippo, I missed you too!" Kagome said hugging him tight. "Ummm... where's Sango and Miroku?" she then asked slightly shocked that they had not come to welcome her back yet. She looked around a bit and when she could not see any sign of them she waited for Shippo to answer her question.

Inuyasha took the chance to enter the conversation. "They left about five hours ago, heading to the west in hopes of finding some new leads on the jewel shards, just before you came back." Kagome was almost in shock, he sounded all knowing, almost level head, but that was shattered when he gave one of those faces that said something ignorant was to follow. "And if you would stop running off we could have gone off searching as well!"

Choosing to ignore him Kagome turned back to Shippo, "is Kaede at her hut?" He gave a small nod to let her know that she was and took of at a slow run towards it. "Inuyasha go find something to do, I have to talk to Kaede before we head out. Oh, and Shippo why don't you go play with the village children." She yelled as waved back at them. Shippo wasted no time in running back into the hut he had came out originally and Inuyasha leapt into a near by tree to rest a little.

:……Kaede's Hut……:

"Kaede, are you hear?" Kagome said in a normally toned voice. She moved back the straw rug that served as a type of door, was hit by the pleasant sent of a stew, and smiled.

An old and wise voice hit Kagome's ears greeting her, "Yes child. is there something I can help you with?" Kagome told her there was and Kaede gestured to a place near the fire pit for her to sit so they could talk. She watch the young girl take a few deep breaths before she told her what had happened with Inuyasha and Kouga earlier. The old woman listened until she finished to ask her questions, she heard the girl point out that she had passed out on more than one time. At that fact Kaede looked up from her tea, then the girl also pointed out that she had done it twice in front of Sango and seven time in front of Inuyasha, and the fact that she had asked the both of them not to say anything to anyone, she had told them a few good lies mostly so they wouldn't.

Kagome finally finished about twenty minutes later waiting for the answers Kaede always seemed to have when anyone required to know something. Kaede asked when this usually happen and Kagome replied. "Lets see, when I use my arrows or sit Inuyasha, but not right away usually i have to calm down first. Then also when i get any type of wound, it doesn't matter how small it could be a paper cut, it seems lately. (sigh) I mean not all the time but when it happens and even more recently lately i just pass out..."

"I think i know what is wrong, but if i tell you, you must promise to remain calm..." Kaede stated, and waited for Kagome to responded, and she did by nodding. "I was afraid of this, I had stopped worrying about it though when you seemed to be fine after a period of time, but now i am aware my fear was right. Kagome, i want you to listen until I've finished and remain calm for your own good... Do you Remember the day Kikyou was brought back to this world? The witch Urasue had removed your soul to place in the recreation of my sister, but even after you called the soul back into your body some of it remained in Kikyou." she paused for a moment to let everything she had said set in before she continued. "After i found out that Kikyou had survived that fall it took me awhile to figure out how. Kagome, do you know how many different parts there are to a soul such as yours?"

Kagome nodded her reply that she didn't. She knew what Kaede had meant by a soul such as hers, but that didn't really help her understand what exactly she was trying to say. 'Why is she asking about my soul? Is that where my problem lies? Oh no, what is wrong with me...' Her thoughts where cruel to her emotions but she pushed them down and gestured to Kaede to continue.

"Do you know how she does it, she takes souls of the dead. The small fraction of your soul that remained in her gives her the power to attack energy, for her it is an engine that requires fuel. But for you Kagome that part of the soul is the part that draws off the earth to replace the parts of you spirit that flee your body when you fight, are injured, and sit a particular henyou..."Kaede watched the questions fly though Kagome's eyes and face. "Child...?" Kaede asked in a soft sweet voice full of worry.

"What do you mean... my soul isn't restoring its self after my spiritual attacks or related tasks...?" The tone Kagome was using was to calm for the situation and made Kaede uncomfortable. The younger girl fixed her gaze on the old woman as she gestured that Kagome was right. "NO... no... how do i fix it?" Kagome was pleading on the edge of breaking down. "But you could be wrong couldn't you? COULDN'T YOU?" Her relaxed features quickly filled with sadness.

"Its true that i could be, but you know that I'm right... You need to complete you soul in order to heal. Tell Inuyasha he will understand..." She didn't say anymore as Kagome began to violently shake her head in fear and denial. "I now it is a hard chose for ye to make, but Inuyasha must except the fact that by Kikyou remaining in this world it is killing you." She watched as Kagome stood her head down and hair covering her crying eyes form view.

"You know its funny... I think i kind of knew the second time it happened. But i can't ask such a thing of him. Please don't tell him Kaede, I'll deal with this on my own. i need to be near him, protect him as he does me, and i can't do that if was to find out..." Kagome's voice was torn with fear and love. She could never ask him to save her at the risk of his happiness.

"Do ye really think that wise, child? I would think-" She was cut off as she strained to hear the interrupted whisper coming from Kagome.

"It doesn't matter, he deserves to be happy. I would die for him. I would die if only to see him smile once out of true happiness." Kagome looked up at the shocked Kaede and noticed she was going to say something but stopped her before she could. "Just leave it alone, ok?" With that said she pushed all the confusion going on in her mind down and forced a smile, then turned to walk out of the hut. "Don't worry I'll just be more careful from now on. Now I'm going to go find Shippo and play with him." Kagome said gleefully, which made Kaede shiver in worry.

She watch the girl leave the way she had come in, leave as if nothing where wrong. The straw door swing back and forth and Kaede watched until something or someone very small caught her eye. It was Shippo, he was hiding behind one of the water jugs. his emotionless gaze made her feel guilty, "Shippo... how... how long have ye been there... little one?" Her eyes went wide and she heard him whisper.

"She's... She's going... going to di...die isn't she." It wasn't a question, how was he expose to respond? he didn't know, but before he could run off Kaede reached out and cradled him in her arms, rocking him into a deep sleep. '_I don't want you to leave me, Kagome! NO. NO. NO_.' Shippo thought as he fell asleep in the old woman's arms repeating '_NO_' in his head.

"How am i going to explain this to him?" Kaede breathed out as she continued to cradle the fox child.

* * *

Author Notes: Ok, end of chapter two! now I'm sure there are something's in hear I could fix and give me time and I will, but if you would like to point them out I might be able to fix them a little faster with some help. Please r/r...

Summery for next chapter: Sango and Miroku return with a new lead and Kagome makes the choice to leave Shippo behind this time, then she heads out, bow in hand.


End file.
